Generally, there can be many types of purchasing documents that businesses (purchasers) can use to transact with their respective vendors (suppliers). For example, a standard purchase order includes a specific product the purchaser desires and a delivery date of the specific product desired by the purchaser. Another type of purchasing document, a blanket agreement, may be a long term contract that indicates a particular product, a negotiated price for the particular product, and a particular duration for how long the product may be supplied to the purchaser. However, in the blanket agreement the purchaser may not indicate a delivery date of the product, because the purchaser may be unsure about when the product would be needed. With another type of document, a contract purchase agreement (e.g., a “specific” agreement), the purchaser does not know what product is needed, but simply indicates that a product is needed in, for example, the next year.
Once a purchase document is created and the supplier approves of the purchase document, the purchase document may be executed. For example, execution of a purchase agreement (i.e., a type of purchase document) occurs when a requester needs to create a requisition for a product specified in the purchase agreement. Execution of a purchase order (i.e., another type of purchase document) occurs when, for example, a product is received and the purchase order is used to validate against the invoice to pay the supplier. However, there may be instances where the purchaser and/or supplier wants to modify the purchase document (i.e., purchase agreement or purchase order). A reason to modify includes, for example, delivery date issues, change in product need, etc. Once the purchase document is modified, the modified purchase document requires re-approval by different parties associated with the purchase document. Upon approval of the modified purchase document, the purchase document can be executed again.